Scars
by FlamingToads
Summary: How did Lin get those scars? Just something fluffy and sweet. R&R and happy reading!


**A/N: You ever get all cozy in your bed and right before you fall asleep an idea pops in your head. It happens to me all the time! The only bad thing is it's just a small bit and I have to come up with the rest of the story. xD**

**Scars**

"Hey Lin!"

"Bumi, what are you doing?! This is a construction zone!" Lin placed her hands on her hips.

"Relax. This is just a shortcut back to home. Don't get your panties in a twist." Lin gritted her teeth as her face turned red with embarrassment. He moved towards her taking a quick glance to see the men working.

"You shouldn't be here," she said.

"Well neither should you. Why are you here?"

"I just stopped by to make sure everything is going well. I heard a few rumors that the men haven't been entirely safe while working."

"Big, bad Lin, making sure everyone in Republic City is safe!" He grinned from ear to ear.

"Why areyou here in Republic City?"

"Just visiting Tenzin before I have to go back. You know they're considering me to the Commander of the Second Division."

"Commander? That's hard to believe," she said rather dryly. Bumi rolled his eyes at her feeble attempt to insult him. Perhaps she was too focused on the workers to properly insult him? Lin turned her head, surprised that Bumi was still there.

"Will you just get out of here before you get hurt?!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Just as he was about to leave, both their attention focused on the ruckus up on one of the roofs. Someone was shouting, but what about? Looking at Lin first, Bumi noticed that her eyes were still on the men. Bumi glanced over, not worried about the men, but Lin's safty. His eyes caught sight of the strained cables. Bumi started towards Lin. She backed up against a wall, her attention still focused on the men, afraid they might fall. The cables finally let loose and headed in Lin's direction.

Bumi quickly moved in front of her. His hands hit the wall and stood face to face with her. He howled in pain as the metal cables struck his back. Lin shook with fear as the cables stroke him. She didn't understand what he was doing, why he was in so much pain. His body couldn't completely block the cables from hitting Lin's face. "Bumi!" Lin cried. Bumi started to fall over and Lin tried to help him but her legs gave out trying to hold his weight. He fell to the ground and Lin to her knees. Lin looked at his back. The cuts looked deep. She looked upward to understand what had just happened. Did the cables break? They must have. But why did Bumi run right in their way?

"You big knuckle head. What were you thinking?" Lin yelled. Bumi winced as he looked up at Lin. He sighed unhappily seeing the blood flowing from her face.

"They hit you." Lin touched her cheek and was surprised to see blood on her fingers. She must have been so worried about Bumi she didn't even realize she had been hit. But now she could feel the searing pain on her face and imagined what sort of pain Bumi must be feeling. Bumi forced himself to sit straight.

"Why did you do that?" asked Lin.

"To protect you." He half smiled as he bent over in pain.

"You didn't have to." Lin said softly. The heat rose to her cheeks for a quick moment until she heard Bumi chuckle. Lin lightly punched his arms as some of the workers rushed to their aid.

"You look awfully cute when you blush."

"Shut it you egghead."

…

The two of them sat near the docks as they looked over the water. Bumi chuckled as he opened another beer.

"What now?" She glanced over at him with a smirk.

"I'm just thinking of what mom will say the next time we see her."

"Well luckily for you, your scars won't be noticed if you wear a shirt." A small smile played on her lips, still a bit lost as to why Bumi shielded her from the cables. She almost jumped feeling his fingers touch her chin. He tilted her head slightly so he could see the bandage that was placed against her cheek and jaw.

"If I had placed my arms just a bit higher, you might not have those scars." Looking into his eyes, Lin felt her knees go weak. Thank the spirits she was sitting down, otherwise she might've made a fool out of herself. What was wrong with her? One chivalrous act and she was feeling like a teenager again. How pathetic… "You know if mom was still here in Republic City, she could've healed you with no traces of scaring."

"I don't mind. I think they add character," she said softly as she turned her head. She took a deep breath trying to get her head straight. This was Bumi! The same boy that teased her as she grew up… He'd always pulled her hair, called her names, made faces when she kissed Tenzin in front of him. And as if he was reading her mind she heard Bumi say Tenzin's name.

"What?" she asked.

"I think Tenzin is a fool for leaving someone like you," he repeated. Lin smiled to herself.

"You do know that it was a decision we both made, right?"

"I know, but a woman like you can't be found so easily. I would've tried my damndest to convince you to stay with me," he said as he took another swig of his beer.

"I'm nothing special." Bumi turned his head and looked at her in disbelief. Had she honestly just said that? If her mother was still alive and heard her say that, she would surely be punished. As he recalled Toph saying many times that Beifong woman are the most badass women you can find.

"Are you kidding me?" he finally spoke. She turned and smiled sweetly. "You are Lin Beifong! You're the most absolutely beautiful, intelligent and badass woman in Republic City!"

"Will you be quiet?!" She tried to give him a threatening look but she couldn't help but smile at his words.

"No!" he shouted even louder with a smile of his own. "You, young lady, should know how incredibly wonderful you are, even if I have to shout for EVERYONE else to hear!"

"Bumi! Be quiet!" she hissed. She looked around to see if anyone was around them. Certainly a man as loud as him could get a group startled in no time.

"Lin Beifong is THE most gorgeous and generous woman-" but he was cut off. With no other way to stop him from shouting Lin lunged herself into his arms and covered his mouth with hers.

Finally there was silence.

Lin was a bit hesitant to pull away. She was terrified of him teasing her for her actions, but when she did pull back his eyes were still shut. It took him a minute to realize she was no longer pressed against him. His eyes opened and he stared at her in awe. Lin, not knowing what to say and feeling her cheeks go warm, looked away.

This was possibly the worst thing she had ever done. She closed her eyes for just a moment imagining him teasing her about this for possibly the rest of her life. She finally found the courage to look back at him and when she did she was surprised to feel his lips clash with hers once again. She couldn't help but fall into him. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Lin's hands tangled in his hair, holding him in case he might want to pull away and she wasn't finished. She'd admit that kissing him was quite painful because of her cheek but it was something she was willing to go through just so the kiss lasted a bit longer. Time passed and they had finally parted for air. Bumi still kept his grip around her waist as he tried to find words. Seeing her blush again brought him back to what he was doing before and he just couldn't help himself.

"AND SHE IS A FANTASTIC KISSER!"

**A/N: ._. What? It could happen! Okay... Maybe it couldn't but I thought it was cute gosh darn it! I hope you like it even though it's pretty silly. Happy reading! :D**


End file.
